Agardy
Agardy, officially known as the Agardian Empire (Trébolaise: Empire agardienne), is an empire and member of the Trébolaise Confederation in northern Telepha. Located in eastern Trébole, it is bordered by Angoussons and the Ierigian Republic to the north, Pichon and Guilloux to the east, Belles-Dracourt to the south and Liroux, Lourenne and Vitrieux to the west. In contemporary usage, the terms Agardy and the Agardian Empire refer only to Agardy proper. Prior to the War of the Anamaran Succession and the formation of the Trébolaise Confederation, the Empire included most of the territory of the current states of Argen, Alenzon, Liroux, Pichon, Guilloux, Vitrieux, Belles-Dracourt, Argennau and Brassons. Many of these states retain strong ties to Agardy within the Confederation and remain militarily dependent on it. Internationally, Agardy is generally regarded as being a part of the rising power of Trébole. Since the independence of Cauncia, Agardy is the only Trébolaise state to be a colonial power, possessing the Martrian territories of Terre de Fleurs and Terre de Fleurs. History In the middle of the 17th century, Agardy emerged alongside the United Kingdoms as one of two major powers in the modern region of Trébole. Across subsequent decades, the two countries developed an intense rivalry and competed to control most of central Telepha. By the beginning of the 19th century, Agardy had emerged as the more powerful and stable state. In the War of the Anamaran Succession, the Kingdoms split with Angoussons and Lourenne allied to Altéa and Agardy. The victory of the Altéan alliance meant that Agardy was able to force its enemies into accepting membership in the Trébolaise Confederation. The Confederation was largely engineered by the Agardian Empire but concessions were made to the kingdoms of Vierbéliard and Vinarelis. Initially, the Empire had intended to relegate Vierbéliard to a duchy and strip much of its territory from it as a retribution for supporting the Imperial Alliance but it ultimately only lost the Principality of Vanne-Beauvin and was granted a special status of Archduchy, with additional voting privileges in the Confederal Assembly. Geogaphy The most important cities in the Empire are: *Marilés *Gaulle *Braçon *Viernoît *Plaibéliard *Marissons *Fréville *Aurinnet *Montteaux *Fontaine Government and politics Government The nation is ruled under an absolute monarchy by Léon I, of the House of Clérisseau. The Empire's legislature is referred to as the Chamber of Deputies (Chambre des députés). Politics and elections Territories Agardy possesses two notable colonies on the continent of Martria, the most important being Terre Blanche, formally known as the Colonial State of Terre Blanche (État colonial de la Terre Blanche). Since the formation of the Confederation, Agardy's client states in Trébole have gained an increased sense of independence. Demographics Ethnic groups The majority of the Agardian population is ethnically Trébolaise. Minority populations exist, notably in the northeastern regions. Language Trébolaise is the dominant and official language throughout the Empire. Religion Most of the population of Agardy are Enemonic. A notable minority practise Dissensionalism. Category:Countries Category:Member states of the Trébolaise Confederation Category:Agardy